the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Domain Challenge
The Heavenly Domain Challenge is a two-part challenge that consists of a chain of quests and an Arena portion to test a player's capabilities. Quest Portion Step 1 - Jumping The first quest of the quest chain is to return to the Beginner's Village and speak to a NPC who lost their money bag at a nearby creek on one of the rocks. At the creek, players are only able to jump forward on the rocks while the water is rapidly moving. Should the player fall, they will be moved back to shore, and forced to start all over. The money bag is randomly generated on one of the rocks. Once done, the player returns back to the shore, and returns the money bag back to the NPC. Step 2 - Outnumbered Battle The second quest requires the user to do 1 vs. 100 battle only using normal attacks. Should the player die, the amount of enemies alive is reset back to 100 (there is no penalty for dying). Step 3 - Hidden Boss The third quest requires the user to fight a Level 70 Midnight Phantom Cat.Chapter 410 Although the Midnight Phantom Cat has the strength and power of a Level 70 Hidden Boss, it does not have the amount of health as one should. Step 4 - Precise Mobility The fourth quest is picked up before leaving Beginner's Village and is set up on a randomly generated narrow, rugged mountain path. Should the player fall while walking on the path, they die and need to start all over again. Step 5 - Rolling The fifth portion of this requires the player to avoid being hit by obstacles. Like in the previous quests, a player is killed if they are hit, and must start all over. The only way to pass through these obstacles is rolling, since crouching and walking are too slow, lying down and crawling is even slower, and the height of many of the obstacles makes simply walking past them suicidal.Chapter 411 Step 6 - Comprehensive Exam The sixth portion requires the use of different movements on different types of terrains and obstacles. It has no time limit. Step 7 - Mob Boss The seventh portion requires the player to fight a boss with an additional mob of monsters.Chapter 413 Step ?? - Endurance Battle This portion requires the player to fight a boss who has a passive ability that allows him to recover health automatically.Chapter 417 Arena Portion The Arena portion has different challenges for a player to accomplish. If the player loses a battle, the counter for that challenge is reset to zero. * Win Streak ** Win 5 matches in a row ** Win 10 matches in a row ** Etc. * Health starting with 50% remaining ** This gradually decreases until there is little to no health left (decreases in intervals of 10%, and losing during this portion does not mean you start all over at 50% health). * Win in a certain amount of time.Chapter 416 Trivia * Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is the lowest level to complete the Heavenly Domain Challenge at level 50. ** While working on the Arena portion, many players complained that Ye Xiu was hacking. This was later debunked by the company.Chapter 415 * Qiao Yifan managed to complete the challenge at level 55 with One Inch Ash.Chapter 514 References Category:Heavenly Domain Category:Quest Category:Arena